Years Fly By: A HongTai Fanfiction
by Loveydoveyship
Summary: Explores some of the depth of the relationship between Hong Kong and Taiwan, starting with Hong Kong becoming colonized by Britain, reuniting in the second World War, and finally, Hong Kong's return to the Asian household.


"It's time to go, Hong Kong."

The elderly Chinese man, though still youthful in appearance, rapped softly on the young Asian's door.

"Mm." Was the only answer he received.

Inside his room, staring at his reflection in the mirror, Hong Kong tried to smile. He couldn't. Using his fingertips, he pushed up the corners of his mouth into a grin. It was too fake. Too sudden.

"Hong Kong?" China asked through the door.

"...Coming." the Cantonese boy said after a moment of silence. Picking up the small suitcase, he slowly trudged to the door. With one hand resting on the handle, he turned to look back at the room he'd once called home. It was filled with emptiness, but at the same time, was overflowing with memories.

He didn't want to go.

Didn't want to leave.

This was his home, the only home he had known for his entire life. But the choice wasn't up to him, or China. His fate lay in the hands of England, the nation who had taken an interest in colonizing him. His didn't know what his future would be now, but he knew it couldn't possibly be a happy one.

"Hong Ko-" China was suddenly cut off by the quick opening of the door.

"Ready." Hong Kong mumbled, clasping onto the suitcase tightly.

China swallowed the lump in his throat. "G-good.." He coughed, turning away. People never expected him to be so emotional, or sensitive, especially to his kin. Even he was surprised at himself. But this felt...different. Hong Kong was only a shadow. A part of him, yes, and a shadow indeed. But it was _his _shadow.

"Are we-" Hong Kong started, but China quickly interrupted. "Yes..We should be going now, aru."

Nodding solemnly, Hong Kong lead the way, dragging his suitcase along the floor. Each resounding _thump thump thump_ of his baggage echoed throughout the house, reflecting his heartbeat. Upon reaching the door, Hong Kong placed a small hand on the doorway, wanting to make it last. Only a slight push from China made him pull away and continue out the door.

Luckily, a friendly face greeted him outside, looking at him in confusion and childish amusement.

"Hong Kong, China, da ze!" S. Korea grinned, his curl bouncing up and down. "Are we gonna play in the forest again today, or what?!"

"Korea..." China said, giving a stern frown. "Remember what day it is, aru?"

"What, da ze?" S. Korea looked up in puzzlement.

"You know-that day. When Hong Kong..."

Realization crossed the young Korean's face, then disappointment. "Oh." He mumbled, giving a sideways glance at Hong Kong. "I remember, da ze..."

"Did Korea forget again, aru?" A young Japan said, appearing from out behind China and the house. He gave an almost pitiful look at Hong Kong, then a small smile, as if to say: _Everything will be all right._

Hong Kong knew it was a lie. Things were not all right. They couldn't be. Not after this.

"How many times will I tell you?! Stop mocking me, aru!" China told Japan, frowning at him.

"I'm not mocking you, aru." Japan replied calmly, looking up curiously at China.

"Then stop saying aru, aru!" China said again, louder, stomping his foot.

Ignoring the conversation before him, Hong Kong scanned the garden expectantly, looking for a friendly face. And not just any friendly face, her-Taiwan. He gave a slow sigh. He should have expected this. It wasn't like she would show up, just to see him off...

Picking up his dropped suitcase, he was about to step forward, when a familiar voice was heard across the clearing.

"Wait!"Taiwan called, panting heavily. She ran out of the bamboo forest, almost tripping over her long dress. "Wait for me!"

Hong Kong stood there, stoically, watching her run towards them. From deep inside him, he could feel a slight flutter at the sight of her. She actually came.

"Hong...Kong.." She cried, falling to the ground in front of him. "You..you aren't..." Tears formed at the edge of her eyes.  
>Hong Kong stood there for a minute, numb and emotionless. Slowly, he gave a curt nod.<p>

"Hong Ko-o-ong!" She wailed, clinging onto his arm. "You can't leave! Who's gonna cook with me? Play with me?!"

"Taiwan!" China snapped, leaning over Hong Kong. "You can't be selfish, aru! You knew he was already leaving. There's nothing to be done about it, aru."

"C-can't we do something?" Taiwan pleaded. "I don't want my family like this! I want us together! He's destroying everything!"

China heaved a great sigh. "Taiwan, stop overthinking, aru. Our family is not being destroyed. Hong Kong is just visiting, okay, aru? He's going to be with England for a while, then he'll be back. Then it will normal again, aru."

"I still don't like this..." Taiwan shuddered, letting go of Hong Kong. "Why? Why is this happening?"

"I can't tell you, aru." China bent down, patting her head. "But don't worry. He'll be back. Okay, aru?"

"O-okay..." Taiwan said, bending her head down. Giving Hong Kong's hand a tight squeeze, she whispered, "See you again, Hong?"

"'Kay." Hong Kong answered, blushing slightly at her warm smile.

"Okay!" She cried cheerfully. "See you soon!" Giggling, she ran past him and towards S. Korea and Japan, producing a flower from her pocket to show them.

Looking back at his siblings, Hong Kong finally offered a small smile. The savory moment was cut short by China, who urged Hong Kong onward. Moving forward without protest, Hong Kong replayed his last minutes with his family. He wouldn't forget this moment, not ever. Besides, was he even sure he'd see them again?

"Hmpf!" Shaking his head from the bad thoughts, Hong Kong held his head high, pulling up his suitcase. Whatever the future may bring, he was ready. And he would continue counting down the days until his return. After all, this was his home-where he belonged.

_ He'll be back,_ China had said.

_ He'll be back._


End file.
